A Flammable Ambush
by Prowler-125
Summary: Prowler is kidnapped for the Acolytes next "mission". Now she has to live with them until this "mission" is completed... Please R&R...


Prowler: 17-year-old girl with long brown hair and green eyes that has the power to morph into a tiger.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------  
  
As the sun comes up, Prowler asks the Professor if she can take a walk through the gardens. As she walks she finds Pyro playing with a lighter...  
  
Prowler: (with an interested look on her face) Didn't your parents ever tell you never to play with fire.  
  
Pyro: Yes, but I like to walk on the wild side.  
  
Prowler: (trips Pyro and gets his lighter) Well you found the wild side, but it may be a little too wild for you.  
  
Pyro: Light the lighter and put your hand out... (shapes the flame like a rose) It's for you.  
  
Prowler: (starts to walk away) Sorry Pyro but I'm not that easy.  
  
Pyro: (makes the flame surround Prowler) Changed your mind?  
  
Prowler: Look Pyro you're hot and I love your accent but your one of my "enemies". Besides you're probably doing all of this to get me to join the Acolytes. Right?  
  
Pyro: (lowers the flames) I'm not trying to make you one of us, it's just... I want to be with you.  
  
Prowler: (starts walking away again) Yeah, Yeah!  
  
Pyro: (corners Prowler) Really!  
  
Prowler: (smiles) We'll see.  
  
Gambit: (a glowing card lands in front of Prowler's feet as she walks away and explodes) Where do you think you're going chere? (a shadowy figure emerges from the ashes)  
  
Prowler: Gambit! (screams to Pyro) This is a trap! (roars loudly, the roar is heard by Wolverine)  
  
Wolverine: (listens to Prowler's roar) It's Prowler!  
  
Nightcrawler: What's wrong?  
  
Kitty: Guys...  
  
Rogue: (finishing Kitty's sentence) Why is there fire where Prowler is supposed to be?  
  
Scott: Let's suit-up!  
  
When they get to her they find her hostage to Gambit and Pyro. Surprisingly, Nightcrawler's the first to freak...  
  
Nightcrawler: Let her go!  
  
Pyro: (mad) Is this your boyfriend?  
  
Prowler: (teasing Pyro) I wish!  
  
Nightcrawler: (blushes) Thanks!  
  
Kitty: (looks at Pyro) Someone's jealous.  
  
Jean: (looks at Gambit and Rogue flirting and clears throat)  
  
Prowler: (sighting Colossus behind Wolverine with a big rock) Wolverine, Watch Out!  
  
Wolverine: (turns around and slashes through the rock) Thanks kid!  
  
Prowler: (does one of her defense tricks and gets free from Pyro's grip) Told you the wild side was too wild for you!  
  
As they walk back to the mansion everyone asks Prowler if she's ok. Once they get back...  
  
Nightcrawler: So... (a loud explosion is heard)  
  
Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus: We're Back!  
  
Pyro: And this time we're getting our rewards.  
  
The Acolytes defeat all the X-men except for Prowler. Nightcrawler wakes up to the sound of his friends talking...  
  
Nightcrawler: (rubs his head) Oh, vhat happened?  
  
Kitty: Nightcrawler! They have her! They left a letter that says...  
  
Dear X-men,  
  
We have taken Prowler in order for her to help us finish a "mission". We will take good care of her, especially me. If you want, you may call her on her cell but she may not reveal her whereabouts.  
  
-The Acolytes  
P.S.- Written by Pyro  
  
Xavier: (enters the room) Don't worry, she's ok. Magneto called me and said it was true.  
  
Nightcrawler: Good. You know, I didn't veally notice it until today.  
  
Scott: (interrupts them as they talk) What did you realize today?  
  
Nightcrawler: (puts head down in sorrow) I never vealized how much I cared vor her.  
  
Back at the Acolyte's house we see Prowler asleep in a bed...  
  
Prowler: (waking up) Where am I?  
  
Gambit: (bringing her breakfast) Morning chere.  
  
Prowler: You!  
  
Gambit: No, don't worry chere, we're not gonna hurt you.  
  
Prowler: (growls) I swear if you call me chere one more time I'll... (Pyro walks in) Pyro, why are you doing this?  
  
Gambit: Gambit will leave you two lovebirds alone. (leaves room)  
  
Pyro: Were doing this because they bet us that we didn't know how to dance, and in 3 weeks we have to show the guys that we can dance and we needed somebody to help us. That's were you come in.  
  
Prowler: (smiles) Just so you can learn how to dance? That's pathetic but I'll help you for three reasons: Because I love to help people learn how to dance, also I would love to hang out with you guys, and you wanted to hook up and I've been thinking, why not?  
  
Pyro: Does this mean you like me?  
  
Prowler: Yep.  
  
A few minutes later they go downstairs to do the daily workout...  
  
Colossus: These push-ups are hard to do early in the morning.  
  
Gambit: Hey guys, Prowlers doing "girl" push-ups!  
  
Prowler: (changes to hard push-ups with one hand)  
  
Pyro, Gambit, Colossus: Ooooohh!  
  
Gambit: So guys, up for a game of basketball?  
  
Prowler: Bring it on!  
  
After playing for a long time Colossus asks for the ball but is blocked by Prowler and he knocks her out by mistake.  
  
Pyro: Prowler, are you ok? Damn blighter!  
  
Gambit: Chere's knocked out real good.  
  
Colossus: I'm sorry; I guess I don't know my own strength!  
  
Pyro: Sheila, speak to me! Let's hope this works! (kisses her)  
  
Prowler: (wakes up) Man Colossus, you should really be more careful! And by the way, Pyro...  
  
Pyro: (interrupts her) I know, I know! I shouldn't have kissed you but...  
  
Prowler: (kisses him) I love you. (they both smile) So... should we start the dance lessons?  
  
After their first dance lessons they went to get some well-disserved rest. Gambit, Pyro, Colossus, and Prowler walk to their rooms...  
  
Pyro: Look, every day you'll sleep in a different room. Today it's mine. Fine with that?  
  
Prowler: Perfectly fine. (kisses him in the cheek) I'm going to change.  
  
As they sleep, Prowler wakes up and can hear voices. As she walks toward the voices, she sees Magneto and Pietro talking about her...  
  
Pietro: ...but I love her!  
  
Magneto: But she's part of them!  
  
Pietro: I don't care!  
  
Prowler: (she interrupts them) Is it true?  
  
Magneto: Prowler! Since when have you been eavesdropping?  
  
Prowler: Don't worry, I just woke-up. I'll go back to sleep. (winks) Good night!  
  
Pyro: (Prowler walks into the room and accidentally wakes up Pyro, making him mad) Why are you up so late!  
  
Prowler: Sorry hot stuff. You know, you look really hot when you're fired up.  
  
Pyro: Well, I am Pyro.  
  
Prowler: You know, you're really hot with your fire-like hair, and your cool shades and your accent just seduces me.  
  
Pyro: You're not so bad yourself. You have the hourglass figure and you have an incredible tan.  
  
Prowler: You know... I heard Pietro saying he loved me.  
  
Pyro: (smiles) Everyone loves you.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Me and my romance fics. Oh well, hope you liked it... Please R&R! 


End file.
